


Part of the Family, or Not?

by LaityAshes



Series: Here’s to the Danvers Sisters. We should come with a warning. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, Kara copies big-sis Alex in bad coping mechanisms, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaityAshes/pseuds/LaityAshes
Summary: The fallout from the exchange between Kara and Alex in 2x14. Kara begins to wonder if she ever had an earth family to begin with. Perhaps, she never really had a family at all. Kara is hurt over the statements Alex made, and Kara's abandonment issues flare up. You should never tell an adopted child they are not part of your family no matter how mad they make you. A story about sweet sister loving as Alex tries to help Kara heal and reassure her she is part of the family. Mentions of alcohol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net by me, and was meant to be a one-shot. However, by the time I got a good portion written I was too tired that night to continue. The story then became a 3-shot story. At the time, I really needed some Danvers sisters fiction written after 2x14. That episode was heart breaking, and I felt like they could have explored Kara's abandonment issues further instead of just mentioning them in one episode and never bringing them up again. Adopted children tend to have those type of issues and the exploration of that would've added more depth and development to Kara's character.
> 
> ALSO, very important, Mon-el is not sleeping with Kara in her bed in this scene after 2x14, because I am a prude and think it's ridiculous they already slept together at that point. I just don't see it as a very Kara thing to do, especially when they aren't sure if the relationship will work out or not. Plus, I have qualms over the fact that Mon-el should want the relationship to be different than his previous ones where he had sex right away. Sooo, I have taken author privileges and decided that they are only dating and have only been so far as to of had that make-out session on the couch. Plus, the scene in my head worked great without him being there.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: https://laityashes.tumblr.com/

Kara laid in her bed unable to sleep. Her golden locks flowed down the sides of the pillow, and her eyes were puffy and tired. She was exhausted from the events that transpired today, but Kara's mind wouldn't allow her to sleep. It wouldn't let her find comfort in rest, and so Kara was currently in a staring contest with the ceiling. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears around the edges. The stucco ceiling blurred from the water welling up in her eyes. An hour had already passed since she had initially climbed into bed.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, as Kara thought it was silly because Alex didn't mean it, nevertheless she felt like there was a hole in her chest. A gaping hole in her torso. These words just kept echoing in her head:

_"You both are unbelievable, but, YOU, you're something else."_

_"You're either part of the family, or you're not!"_

_"He's my father," Said Alex_

_("He's mine too," Kara replied back)_

_"Then act like it!" Alex roared in her face._

Her heart ached and throbbed painfully. She felt like she had lost everything. The aching was more than Jeremiah betraying them, that hurt for sure, but what hurt the most was the throbbing feeling of rejection. It was like she was reliving Krypton exploding all over again. She was abandoned. Again.

_"My whole childhood was making sure no body found out."_

_"I—I Gave up a medical career to join the DEO for you. A—and my whole life has been about protecting you."_

_("I thought you said it was a great adventure?" Kara replied disheartened.)_

_"Yes, but it's cost me a lot. It cost me my father," Alex replied grimly._

_"Does he (Clark) understand that he abandoned you with us? ...Do you?"_

Kara rolled over and laid on her side, and plump tears streamed down Kara's face, gravity no longer holding them around her eyes. Silently, the water ran down her cheeks and into the fabric of her pillow moistening the cloth with water droplet stains. She was too exhausted to whimper or sob. Her heart ached too much to give sound to her sorrow. Eventually, Kara's eyelids became so weighty that sleep, in the end, overcame her. Her thoughts couldn't keep her awake anymore… her body was too exhausted physically and emotionally.

The next day was not much better for Kara. She couldn't shake the memories and words from her head. Kara knew Alex must be so dismayed about Jeremiah betraying them, but Kara, in her current state, couldn't do much to help Alex. That is, if Alex even wanted her help. Two broken people can't really comfort each other efficiently.

On top of that, Kara wasn't even sure if she ever really had an earth family. In theory, Clark wasn't even her family. He had sort of abandoned her. The mere word abandon sent waves of pain shooting in her chest. Clark had abandoned her, sent her away, to be taken care of by another family. A family that she destroyed by simply being a part of it. Alex, her sister, had resented her in the past, and her words the other day indicated that being part of Alex's family was conditional. Alex was only her sister conditionally. It was like she never really was part of the family. Family is not conditional.

_"You're either part of the family, or you're not!"_

_"He's my father," Said Alex_

_("He's mine too," Kara replied back)_

_"Then act like it!" Alex roared in her face._

The truth was if she had never been forced upon the Danvers, then none of this would be happening. Jeremiah, Alex's father, would not have betrayed them. He would have gotten to see Alex grow up. Alex would not be in so much pain at the moment. Alex would have gotten a normal childhood and have a career that she really wanted, without an alien coming to live with her family to influence that decision. Eliza may have treated Alex differently.

_("I thought you said it was a great adventure?" Kara replied disheartened.)_

_"Yes, but it's cost me a lot. It cost me my father," Alex replied grimly._

As Kara did her duties at Catco, Kara had to fight back tears welling up in her eyes all day. It broke her to realize that she really didn't have a family. She never really had one after hers blew up on Krypton. She was alone. All that she had been, since she landed on earth, was a problem for people to deal with—I.e. Clark giving her away and destroying the Danvers family. Alex had even implied, earlier this year, Kara had cost Alex her father.

Snapper seemed to have noticed Kara's downtrodden mood as he was more accommodating to Kara than usual. James tried to talk to Kara as he also noticed she wasn't herself. James knew the gist of what happened, and assumed what had Kara down in the dumps was the ordeal with Jeremiah, and tried to give her pep talk trying to give her hope involving the fate of Jeremiah. It didn't work. Didn't work at all.

At the DEO, Kara kept her distance from Alex. She was cordial with her, but nothing more. She hurt too much for anything more than that. Kara knew she shouldn't be so hurt by what Alex said as Alex was upset at the time, but Kara still hurt nonetheless. Alex, her sister, the one who knew her better than anyone, had used one of her sensitivities against her. The fact that those words even came to mind in that situation, indicated that maybe Kara didn't really have family at all.

Kara did sort of believe that she didn't have a family any longer. She had lost her family, or any semblance of one, the minute she suspected Jeremiah, and if not then, especially so, when Jeremiah did turn out to be working for Cadmus.

Kara wondered if somewhere, deep inside, Jeremiah and Eliza hated her. Hated her for ruining their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: https://laityashes.tumblr.com/

Alex sat relaxing in her apartment by the window. Rain pelted the window –Ting, Ting, Drip, drip. Alex gazed at the National City through the droplets of rain stuck to her window. She found the cityscape beautiful, even with the raging storm. The gray colors and cloudiness of the sky did not dampen the life the city had. It did not dampen its beauty. Life went on for people down below, despite the stormy weather raging around them. The scene reflected human resilience and stubbornness to keep moving forward despite all the obstacles they might face.

Gingerly, Alex held a wine glass as she enjoyed the view from her apartment window. Her fingers delicately wrapped around the glass, and the glass held a deep and rich colored red wine. She was at ease on this stormy night. She had hung out with Maggie after work, and now she was enjoying the rest of her night, giving herself some much needed time for herself. Alex was comfortably dressed in a long sleeve maroon shirt and black sweatpants-her pajamas. The maroon shirt brought out the red nicely in her reddish brown hair.

It had been two weeks since Jeremiah betrayed her and everyone Alex loved. A very long two weeks. Alex had learned how to cope, and she was, definitely, better than she was initially. It still bothered her, but she felt more whole and at peace, compared to her initial reaction to his betrayal. Alex figured she would always feel bothered by what happened, but she had come to accept what happened. Though, one part that bothered her was that she had been so blind. She had been so blinded by having her dad back that she had forgone logical and rational thinking. All she could do now, though, was learn from it.

After the first week had passed since Jeremiah's betrayal, it took five more days for Alex to notice that something was not right with Kara. Alex supposed Kara was dealing with Jeremiah's betrayal in her own way, just how Eliza and Alex had to deal with it in their own way. It made sense. They all needed to heal.

Alex also noted that Mon-el seemed to be avoiding her-the result of sending him mean looks for the past two weeks and having little patience to interact with him. In fact, now that she thought about it, a week ago Mon-el had tried to talk to her about something, but she would have none of it. At the time, she didn't want anything to do with him.

_"Alex, may I talk to you privately?" asked Mon-el. He seemed hesitant and unsure of himself as he asked her. There was an awkwardly large gap between where Alex sat, by one of the DEO computer monitors, compared to where Mon-el stood from her._

_Alex looked up from the paperwork she had been reading to look at Mon-el._

_"No," Alex replied coldly, with venom, as she took a quick look at Mon-el and then returned her attention back to the computer monitor and paperwork._

_"Okay then... I guess I should just go," replied Mon-el_ _awkwardly and walked away._

_"Yes," said Alex, "you should go."_

Alex sighed as she recalled the memory. She hasn't treated him any better since then either. She would try to be better about that tomorrow.

Alex sipped down the rest of her red wine, placed her glass in the sink, and settled down on her couch to watch The Walking Dead. She grabbed the spare blanket on her couch and wrapped it around herself. The blanket was aqua colored and reminded her of Midvale. She grabbed the remote on the coffee table and accessed Netflix. She was behind and needed to get caught up so she could watch this season's episodes with Maggie.

After a half hour, and while Alex was engrossed in the episode, her phone pinged and lighted up. She had a text from her mom, Eliza. Alex picked up the phone and looked at the message.

The text message said: **Have you talked to Kara lately? She isn't returning my calls or messages.**

Alex's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she read the message. She quickly scrolled down her text messages and selected Kara's name. The last text message between Alex and Kara was from Kara. The message read: **How are you holding up? Alex, we will get Jeremiah back and fix this. I promise. There is still hope.**

It was from two weeks ago. Alex had forgotten to reply back to her.

Alex tried to recall when she had last talked to Kara. Really talked to her, and not calling her up about reporting to the DEO for an assignment. She couldn't recall anything from the last two weeks. Alex pressed her lips together and gave a kind of look as she began to see she needed to have talk with her sister.

 **I will talk to Kara tomorrow. See if something is up. Don't worry Mom** , Alex typed back to her mom. Just after she hit send, she looked up and realized she forgot to hit pause on her episode. She quickly picked up the remote and pounded the rewind button.

* * *

Kara had distanced herself from the people she loved. She kept things simple and surface-level in her communications with the people. Kara felt alone like she had been feeling for weeks. However, she found this wasn't so bad, if being alone was self-imposed. No one seemed to notice either, though it's not like anyone noticed previously when she felt alone before this either.

Mon-el was the only one Kara hung out with and really talked to, now. He felt safe, and Kara felt connected to him because of their shared experiences as aliens and their planets being destroyed. Plus, Mon-el was the only one that seemed to notice that something was bothering her. She refused to talk about it with him as he would likely end up doing something moronic if she revealed what was bothering her. Thus, Kara remained silent about what was bothering her. She would change the subject whenever Mon-el brought it up or used other methods to weasel out of the question.

Kara knew Mon-el wasn't happy with the wall she was putting up; still, she was grateful his response he, recently, adopted was an attitude of giving Kara time. Time to come to him when she was ready to tell him what was on her mind, and he promised her he would listen to her. He was actively trying to get better at listening to her—well, in areas about her needs. In fact, whenever she asked for a hug, as she really needed it, Mon-el would wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. He would just hold her, and, usually, He would plant kisses on her forehead and in her hair. He wouldn't push or prod anymore, but just hold her in his arms.

Kara, this evening, was also relaxing on her couch watching TV. She was underneath her red blanket that had a residence on the sofa, and she was holding an individual-size tub of ice-cream and was casually eating it. Her golden locks were pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a gray pajama shirt, and pants, with black polka-a-dots and pink hemming around the cuffs of her sleeves, lapels, and the little pocket.

Kara's trashcan was overflowing with donut boxes and ice cream. She felt a smile play at her lips as she remembered something Mon-el said earlier this week.

_"I haven't been on this planet long, but I'm pretty sure it is not nutritional to eat this much ice cream," said Mon-el as he looked at her trashcan._

Kara's phone started ringing in front of her on the coffee, and the name on the screen made the smile slip from her face. It was Eliza. Kara couldn't bring herself to talk to Eliza. She let it ring until it went to voicemail. Kara felt guilty at the action, but she wasn't even sure if she was still a part of their family. Eliza and Alex had taken it much harder than her about Jeremiah's betrayal. They both had been there for each other, and after Alex had the confrontation with Jeremiah, where she could've shot him, Alex had gone to her mother for comfort once she had arrived at the DEO. Most of all, Kara felt she couldn't talk to Eliza because of the fact if she hadn't been forced on them, then Jeremiah would still be in their lives, and this situation they were in wouldn't even exist.

Kara was truly unsure where she stood now. She could remember Alex's words distinctly about how Clark had abandoned her, and how Kara, herself, didn't see it. She always tried not to think about those words. Kara tried not to think about the perspective that Alex had given her that day when she was jealous of Clark.

_"Does he (Clark) understand that he abandoned you with us? ...Do you?"_

In those terms, Alex was right, and Clark wasn't the best family. That is if one could call someone abandoning you "family." However, there was one thing Kara was sure of and it was that Alex did not consider her to be part of her family. Alex didn't even consider Jeremiah, her father, to be Kara's father too.

_"You're either part of the family, or you're not!"_

_"He's my father," Said Alex_

_("He's mine too," Kara replied back)_

_"Then act like it!" Alex roared in her face._

_"My whole childhood was making sure nobody found out."_

_"I—I Gave up a medical career to join the DEO for you. A—and my whole life has been about protecting you."_

_("I thought you said it was a great adventure?" Kara replied disheartened.)_

_"Yes, but it's cost me a lot. It cost me my father," Alex replied grimly._

If she, herself, slipped away it hurt a lot less. She wouldn't give them a chance to abandon her. Alex had promised Kara that she wouldn't abandon her, but Kara knew those words were too good to be true. Kara knew she couldn't trust words because things change, things happen, and someone could be saying it to make you, or themselves, feel better.

_Kara, I'm not ever going anywhere. Okay? I promise. Just because I'm with Maggie, it doesn't mean that I am not with you. Always._

_I'm not. Ever. (slipping away)_

Kara found it much easier to have herself to slip away than have Alex and Eliza slip away on her. It was easier for Kara if she was the one that distanced herself from them, rather than have the opposite taking place. Kara wouldn't be abandoned again! Kara didn't want to be abandoned ever again! She couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be abandoned by "family" ever again. Family could only abandon her if she actually had family, and from now on… Kara Zor-El had no family.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Danvers exited the elevator to Kara's apartment floor. It was currently the morning—10:30AM to be exact. Alex was clad in jeans with a gray cotton shirt and a black leather jacket. Her auburn hair was worn with curls and waves. She had decided to forgo straightening her hair. In her arms, Alex carried a box of doughnuts—all of them crullers. She went to the doughnut shop early this morning, so when they opened she could nab a dozen crullers!

Today was Alex and Kara's day off, and Alex was going to have a talk with Kara. She was worrying Eliza. And to be honest, Alex was a little worried about Kara too, after she had examined her interactions with Kara lately. Kara was acting odd, that was for sure, and Alex was going to get to the bottom of it.

Alex had made certain Kara was in her room before she had headed over to Kara's apartment this morning. In fact, Alex knew, undoubtedly, Kara was currently in her apartment. Earlier, she had Winn track Kara's location and confirm that Kara was in her apartment. Kara could not avoid her or act like she wasn't home.

Alex rapped loudly on Kara's door.

"Kara, It's Alex. I have a box of donuts for you," Alex said. Alex waited a moment to see if the door would open, or if she heard someone coming to open that door. There was nothing. No sound at all.

"Kara, I know you are in there. Don't make me kick open the door," Alex said, "…one, two—

"Okay, okay. Just don't break my lock again. My landlord was not happy," Kara replied as she got up from the couch and went to the door and unlocked it. The bolt made a thunk sound as it was unlocked.

When the door opened to reveal Kara, Alex noticed she looked a little disheveled and fatigued. The said sister was wearing a thin gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. The gray sweatshirt had swallows patterning the fabric. Alex recalled Kara had picked it up at an H&M a while back when they had gone shopping together. Kara's hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and some loose hairs framed her face on the sides. Kara's blue eyes seemed slightly bloodshot. The sclera was adorned with slight redness from the blood vessels dilating. However, it could have been the trick of the light, Alex thought as Kara didn't have pollen allergies on this planet because of her powers.

Oddly enough, to Alex, Kara stood in the doorway as if she was not going to allow Alex into her apartment. Kara's body was in-between the halfway open door and the entry into her apartment.

"Can I come in?" asked Alex, silently noting that Kara had no excited response to seeing the box of donuts in her arms.

"Yeah, sure." Kara stated and opened the door wider and stepped aside for Alex to enter. Alex, a nervous smile making its way to her face, walked into the apartment and Kara, holding the door open, closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Alex pulled Kara into a one-armed hug, the other hand holding the donut box.

"I got you donuts," Alex said as she squeezed Kara into her with all the strength she could muster with one arm.

"I heard and saw!" Kara said, fake enthusiasm mustered into the statement, and pulled away from the embrace. "What's the occasion?" asked Kara her brows knitting forward and adorning her brow with the 'crinkle.'

"Well, you've been acting odd lately, and I figured you could use some sister time," Alex stated sizing Kara up and down, and noting Kara's eyes were undeniably bloodshot. Alex began to wondered if Kara could have blown out her powers on their last mission, hence her bloodshot eyes, as she turned and went to deposit the box of donuts on Kara's wooden table.

However, the donut box never made it to the table; when Alex saw the table, she grew uneasy. On the table, sat a glass liter bottle, half way filled, with some type of liquid Alex had never seen before. The liquid was yellow, a concentrated color yellow. Yellow like the shade of a lemon peel almost—but darker. Shattered pieces of glass were gathered into two neat piles on the wooden table. The volume of each pile, Alex quickly assessed, looked to be about the average size for a drinking glass. Alex nervously rubbed her forehead with her thumb. Her brows were raised upward and concern was the only emotion that was evident in Alex's eyes.

Kara, noticing how Alex halted in her action of putting the donuts on the table, jumped into action: "Mon-el brought that over and had a little mishap."

Kara took the box of donuts from Alex's, now slack, grip on the box, caused by her alarm, and put the box on the counter.

The pieces clicked together _—_ Kara's appearance made sense now _._

 _Bullcrap,_ Alex thought _. Bullcrap,_ Alex screeched in her head. It was not Mon-el—Kara was the one drinking last night and she had the mishap with the glass cups, Alex deduced.

Alex felt her, now, free hands ball themselves into fists, and she took a breath and unfurled her fingers and put them back into a passive position. Alex let Kara's lie go. Kara was blatantly lying to her. Though, Alex forced herself to deal with one problem at a time, especially since it was probable Kara's drinking had to do with what was making her act so strange. Taking care of the root problem would likely take care of Kara's recent drinking.

"Sounds like he had fun," Alex said trying to cover up her disbelief. It didn't sound authentic to Alex, but Kara bought it.

Alex glanced at Kara, forcing herself to stop gazing at contents displayed on the wooden table. Kara was stuffing a cruller in her mouth with one hand while the other hand held the box lid up. Alex went to the counter and stood by Kara, snatching up cruller for herself, before Kara ate them all. Once Alex had a cruller in her hand, she went and sat down on Kara's couch.

"Kara," Alex called as she patted the cushion next to her on the couch.

Kara flinch at the loudness of her name being called. Kara turned around and hesitantly went to sit on the couch with Alex, but not without bringing the box of donuts with her. When Kara sat down, she left a giant space between her and Alex. Alex closed the gap between them, and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders bringing her close. In her arms, Kara stiffened like board. Alex could feel the muscle tautness in Kara's back, shoulders, and arms. It was if she was hugging a frightened bunny. Alex, getting the hint Kara did not want to be touched, removed her arms from Kara, scooted back towards the arm rest, and propped her head up with one of her hands.

"Kara what's up? Mom's worried. She messaged me last night telling me how you have not been talking to her." Alex said cutting to the chase.

"I've just been busy," Kara said as she bit into another cruller. The box of donuts now resided on the coffee table in front of them. Alex saw it was a another lie because Kara didn't meet her eyes as she said it.

"You've never been too busy to talk to mom before?" asked Alex with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes gazing into Kara bloodshot eyes. She could see that Kara's eyes had this unfocused glaze about them. Alex was certain Kara was hung over.

"My mom is dead, Alex. She and the rest of my family died when my planet exploded," Kara blurted grumpily, with a hint a sadness, as if she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Kara knew what she was saying though. This was her chance to push Alex away with her words and ensure that they didn't get sucked back into their routine of being sisters. Kara wanted so much to enjoy this time with Alex, but her chest ached slightly as she remembered how Alex had considered Jeremiah only to be her father.

_"You're either part of the family, or you're not!"_

_"He's my father," Said Alex_

_("He's mine too," Kara replied back)_

_"Then act like it!" Alex roared in her face._

Kara's eyes started gleaming, something Kara had not counted on. Alex noted the tears pooling underneath Kara's lashes. Kara noticing the phenomenon herself averted her eyes to the couch cushion and rubbed her fingers nervously on the fabric. Kara wasn't sure why her eyes were filling with tears, or why her mood seemed to suddenly have deflated. She had this sinking feeling in her stomach. This coiling feeling of sadness settling in the pit of her stomach.

Alex's brow was furrowed, "What are you saying...?" Lines creased across Alex's forehead. The grumpiness in Kara's tone only reaffirmed to Alex that Kara was indeed hungover from a heavy night of drinking alone.

"You said it yourself. I don't belong in your family," Kara said and looked up at Alex. "I appreciate the donuts, but I would prefer if you would leave," she sternly added.

Kara was desperately attempting to fight off the water pooling in her eyes. She did not want Alex to see her like this. Alex needed to leave. She needed to leave so she could cry in peace. She needed to go so she would not get sucked into caring for her again. If Alex got sucked in again then all Kara's previous work the past two weeks would be for nothing.

Alex's mouth had gone dry at Kara's words, and her heart raced in her chest. Alex felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Kara… is this what has been bothering you?" asked Alex gently and softly. She reached her hand forward to cup Kara's face, but Kara, uncharacteristically, jerked her head back and out of Alex's reach.

The sudden movement caused the pooling liquid in Kara's left eye to spill over. A tear leaked down her cheek, and that was the breaking point; tears started pouring endlessly from Kara's eyes. They made shimmery trails down her face. Kara suppressed a whimper that was making its way up her throat. Alex immediately pulled Kara's head into her chest and rubbed her back. After Alex had pulled her head into her chest, Kara found she could not bite back the whimpers, and sobs, that were making their way up her throat. Sobs wracked Kara's body and her shoulders quaked as the sounds escaped her.

"Shhh, it's okay." Alex soothed as she used one hand to rubbed circles down Kara's back and the other hand cradled her head to her shoulder and chest. She gently ran her fingers through the hair Kara's ponytail. She ran her hands through her hair like how Eliza use to do for the two of them when they were upset. Alex quickly assessed that Kara's current crying spell, and moodiness, was a byproduct from her hangover. The typical emotional fallout of hangovers consisted of sadness, crying, anxiety, and other emotions. Alex suspected Kara herself was likely baffled by her own mood as she was relatively new to the experience of hangovers.

Kara struggled and pulled herself out of Alex's arms. As she pulled away from Alex, Alex caught sight of Kara's eyes for a moment; she could see all the pain of a 'girl who lost everything.' It was a rare sight to get such a glimpse of. There was so much depth and sorrow within Kara's eyes. Alex felt like she was staring into the eyes of a thirteen-year-old girl who had just watched her planet burn. The sight made Alex whish Kara didn't have super strength so Kara couldn't break out of Alex's hold. Kara's eyes were heart breaking, and Alex felt pained from the state her sister was in.

Kara desperately wanted to escape. She wanted to get away from Alex. However, this was her apartment, and if she 'ran away' from Alex she wasn't sure where else she could go that would allow her to let her emotions out. Not the DEO for sure, and Mon-el lived at the DEO. That only left one thing to do.

Kara bit her lip and grounded out, "Alex, leave. Leave!" Kara had meant for it to be stern and frightening, but it came out as desperate plea.

"I am not leaving." Alex said firmly. Her eyes fierce and unrelenting. Alex gently continued, her voice soft, "Kara, listen, I'm so sorry. I should've known what I had said would have bothered you. I thought—i-it doesn't matter what I thought… I should have apologized, at the very least."

A muffled sob emitted from Kara as Alex spoke, not from what Alex had said, but because she could not hold in the sadness that had started coiling in her stomach. Kara just wanted Alex to leave. Alex needed to go, so Kara could stop ruining her life. Tears raced down Kara's face faster, and out of embarrassment, Kara covered her eyes with one hand, in a feeble attempt to cover up the fact she was crying. Alex placed her hand on Kara's other hand, presently, quivering as it rested on the couch cushion. Alex was inwardly pleased when Kara did not move her hand away. Choked gasps, and breaths, sounded from Kara as she tried to regain control over her emotions.

"I didn't mean it. I used something very painful against you," Alex said. She took the chance and scooted closer to Kara and pulled her into her arms again. She pulled Kara's head to rest on her shoulder and undid Kara's pony tail. Alex ran her hand up and down Kara's back and down her long hair soothingly. Her other hand remained fixed around Kara's hand, but Alex let go of the hand as she decided she felt better if one of her arms was securely wrapped around Kara, even if she could easily break out of her hold.

Kara didn't pull away, she found she did not have the strength to. Her body and spirit were yearning for comfort and she found that she couldn't muster the strength to resist the comfort Alex was giving her. Alex felt so warm and safe. Her tense muscles relaxed as she soaked in the embrace. The hand Kara was using to cover her face dropped, the palm rested limply on Alex's shoulder. Kara's breaths were still sharp and jagged, and tears streamed down her face. They fell into the fabric of Alex's gray cotton shirt. Her jacket having been deposited on the coat hanger when she entered Kara's apartment.

"That's it," Alex cooed as she felt Kara relax into her and accept her warmth and comfort. "You are part of my family. The best part," reassured Alex continuing her ministrations on Kara's back. Alex continued to whisper reassurances as Kara tried to regain her composure.

Once Kara's breath even out and her eyes dried up slightly, with a sniffle, Kara lethargically and sleepily said, "I don't understand. Why? ...If you had never met me you would have a medical career, you would have Jeremiah. He would not be a traitor or defined as an enemy combatant. My existence has cost you so much."

Alex felt her blood run cold as she remembered saying something similar when she was jealous of Superman _. Me and my big mouth_ , Alex made a mental note to stop using Kara's sensitive spots when she was upset with Kara.

Alex maneuvered herself and Kara so she could look at Kara's face. The skin around her eyes was red and blotchy from the crying. Her eyes were more bloodshot, thankfully from crying though, than when Alex first arrived. The emotion swirling in Kara's eyes still reminded Alex of that lost thirteen-year-old girl she met so long ago.

"Kara, I only said that because I didn't want you to leave to Metropolis," Alex says and gently brushed a piece of hair behind Kara's ear, "It was underhanded of me. Manipulation even. I don't actually see things that way, I just wanted you to stay," Alex said as she moved her hand up to and cupped Kara's cheek. "I don't look at you like something that has cost me something—Not since, the first year you came to live with us. Truthfully, I see someone that has added value to my life. Someone that has made me better person."

"Really?" asked Kara, exhaustion and lethargy evident on Kara's face, "You promise?"

"I promise," Alex said and ran one of her hands comfortingly down Kara's arm. "We can talk more once you had a nap," Alex said as pulled Kara into her. Alex had one arm wrapped around the back of Kara's shoulders and she wrapped the other around the front of Kara. She pulled her legs up onto the couch to be closer to Kara. Alex then gently rested her head next to hers, "Hangovers suck, huh?"

Kara pulled away from her sister, turning to face her, and a tailored incredulous expression painted her face. "Haha," Kara laughed sleepily, "You think I'm hungover? I don't get hungover, alcohol doesn't affect me. …And Eliza thinks you're the smart one," Kara finished lamely. Her face was contorted awkwardly like those times when she's tried to cover up other incidents, like when Cat Grant thought she was Supergirl.

"That was before we found an Intergalactic bar and your boyfriend was an intergalactic bartender," Alex retorted back and gently flicked her in the forehead. "We'll talk about it later. Time for bed. We can continue this when you wake up," Alex said as she got off the couch, she pulled Kara with her, she wasn't letting Kara out of her grasp from where her arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She steered herself, and Kara, to her to the bed, and thankfully, Kara did not fight her. Kara readily climbed into bed.

"I'll only take a nap, if you take a nap with me," Kara said as she got under the covers and laid her head on her pillow. Her face was still blotchy from all the crying she had done, but her eyes didn't remind Alex of when she first met her little sister. The request was not an odd one in regards to their sisterly relationship. By the request, Alex was reminded of thirteen-year-old Kara again.

"Looks like I'm taking a nap too," Alex replied and climbed into bed with her sister.

Once she was under the covers, Alex snuggled up to her sister, and wrapped her arms around Kara. In Alex's slack embrace, Kara rolled over to face Alex and wrapped her arms around her. Kara lightly rested her forehead on Alex's chest. In response, Alex propped her head up with one arm and stroked Kara's hair. She hoped that playing with her hair would help Kara fall asleep like her body was pleading for her to do. Thankfully, before she knew it, Kara's breaths had evened out and she was sound asleep.

Things were going to be okay. Alex knew there was more to say, but, right now, Kara was hungover and needed to sleep. When she woke up they could sort the rest out. With her sister, Kara, in her arms, Alex made a promise to herself to never mistreat Kara like this again. She wouldn't use her life to manipulate Kara to stay, and most of all she would never dare let the idea pass her lips that Kara was not a Danvers.

The end.


End file.
